Rondevu Point
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Forbes is an accomplished agent working for the CIA and she is given the task of the century. She must find a man that no one has ever seen. They call him The Hybrid, and boy is she in for a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back with a new fanfic. Now, this is very loosely based on an episode of Alias that I watched a while ago. By the way, you guys should definitely watch the show! It's old, but fantastic :D

I wasn't going to post this fic until I had a couple of chapters written, but I want to know anyone is interested in order to continue on the upcoming chapters...

Rondevu Point

Summary: Caroline Forbes is an accomplished agent working for the CIA and she is given the task of the century. She must find a man that no one has ever seen. They call him The Hybrid, and boy is she in for a surprise...

I would like to thank Cindy for the lovely cover and I would like to thank Jade (that isn't her real name, but she has created an awesome new blog on tumblr called talkingklaroline, check it out!)

Enjoy!

* * *

A knock on her office door, brought Agent Forbes out of her reverie

"Come in." She called from behind her desk.

She looked outside the large windows that were behind her and she smiled because it was a beautiful day in New York City. The sun beamed through the narrow gaps between the towering buildings and she heard the bustling activity coming from the outside. The different cars were honking at one another and the people on the street were walking quickly to get to where they had to.

The sound of the door creaking open, caused her to swivel around in her chair. She saw the young computer technician standing there and she smiled at him politely.

He had black hair and brown eyes. He was pretty tall and buff, but his face gave off a sort of angelic vibe.

"Jeremy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Caroline asked as she shut the manila folder.

"The director has called for an immediate meeting." He told her quickly.

"Of course he has." The blonde sighed as she stood up from the chair and walked towards him.

As she approached the conference room, she decided to make herself a cup of coffee first. She poured herself a cup of black coffee and then added the hazelnut cream.

Once she had her coffee in hand, she entered the conference room and sat down beside her partner, Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie had black hair and a short bob to go with the color. She had hazel eyes and was of average height.

Their director, Alaric Saltzman was standing in front of the smart board.

When all of them were settled, Alaric began.

Alaric Saltzman was in his mid-thirties and even though he was young, he was one of the most accomplished and intelligent individual's that she has come across so far.

He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He was tall and even though, the people that looked up to him knew that they had to respect him, Alaric was kind and warm

"We've gotten word that the greatest enemy of our country has been residing at a resort just off of the coast of the Mediterranean." He told them.

"The Hybrid?" Caroline questioned, her interest piqued.

"Indeed," he replied as he threw her a proud smile.

Caroline wasn't known as one of the greatest agents for nothing.

"How are we supposed to know what he looks like?" Caroline questioned as she realized that nobody has ever seen The Hybrid's face.

"We don't know what he looks like, but we do know how his accomplice looks like, or so we believe..." Alaric told the pair as he moved to the next slide.

"Who is this?" Bonnie questioned as she looked at the photo of the young man who had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was pretty attractive if she could say so herself.

"We do not have a name, but that isn't such a big deal considering that we know how he looks like."

"Do you believe that he is currently with The Hybrid?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"I am not sure, but yes… It is my belief that The Hybrid and this Unknown Man are together."

"Alright. When do we leave?" Caroline wondered as she took a sip from the cup of coffee.

Alaric pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and glanced down at his watch.

"The plane is set to leave in two hours. The plane will land in Athens, Greece and from there you two will have to take a ferry. Obviously, we will give you both an alias…"

Both Bonnie and Caroline nodded and they quickly gathered their belongings.

"Before I excuse you, here is some information…" The director told them as he handed them the blue folders.

The two women nodded and once they were excused, they walked out of the conference room together.

"Bon?" Agent Forbes said before they went their separate ways.

"Yeah?" Agent Bennett responded to her partner and best friend.

"I'll meet you at the airport, okay? I have to go and get the kids and drop them off at my mom's." She told her as she ran her hand over her face in aspiration.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you there." She replied. With that, the brunette left Caroline to her own devices.

Quickly, Caroline walked into her office and she logged off of her computer and locked up her files. She knew that she could trust all of her colleagues, but she felt more comfortable when she knew that everything that she had was locked up.

Grabbing her pea coat and purse, she left her office.

As she walked towards the elevator, she spotted her ex-boyfriend and shook her head in annoyance. She didn't have time for this.

They broke up for a variety of reasons. One being that Caroline spent most of her free time with her children.

The blonde was only twenty five years old and she has been with the agency ever since she was eighteen. She was recruited because of her academic achievements which were well above average.

As she entered the elevator, Tyler followed.

"Caroline," he acknowledged.

"Agent Lockwood," she replied coldly.

Tyler Lockwood was of average height and he had black hair and dark eyes. He was broad-chested and believed that he was some sort of hot shit. "Come on, Care... I think we can get back to the way things were before everything got messy."

"I'd rather not." She shrugged easily.

"Now," he paused "I know that we have had our ups and downs-"

She scoffed.

"More downs than ups," she corrected him as she stomped her foot on the elevator floor, impatiently.

"As I was saying... I know that we have had our ups and downs, but I think we can work with that. After all... Distance makes the heart grow fonder..."

"As much as I appreciate your effort, trying to charm me into getting back with you, it isn't going to happen."

"Fine." He spat. "It's your loss." He added once the elevator stopped at the lobby.

Tyler walked out before she did and a small smirk graced Caroline's lips.

"My loss... Yeah right." She snorted before she walked towards the exit.

* * *

Caroline got to the day care for children who had agents as their parents an hour later because of the unbelievable traffic.

As she swiped her I.D, she frowned. It would be the twin's birthdays in a week and she didn't even know if she would make it back in time.

Once inside the daycare, she spotted Dylan and Ava immediately.

Both Dylan and Ava were only three years old, and they were Caroline's.

Ava spotted her mother and she immediately dropped the doll that she was playing with.

"Mommy!" She cried out as she ran towards her.

Dylan followed shortly after and the two tackled their mother to the floor, seeking attention.

They peppered her face with kisses and she smiled at them brightly.

Ava had wavy blonde hair that matched her mother's and blue-grey eyes that Caroline assumed were inherited from her father. She had the most adorable smile that would most likely cause heads to turn.

Dylan had wavy blonde hair as well and he had his mother's bright blue eyes. Both of them had dimples and Caroline couldn't help but turn to goo when they praised her with their signature smiles and dimples.

"Are we going home now, mama?" Dylan asked her as he bit down on his thumb.

"Not quite... Mommy has to go to work and save people's lives." She told him as she reached for his little hand lightly and shook her head.

"So where are we going?" Ava asked as her blue-grey eyes turned a shade darker because of the sadness that was overwhelming her.

Caroline felt the guilt course through her veins and she shook her head sadly. She hated seeing her kids upset.

"Granny's house." She replied.

"Oh..." Dylan and Ava said in unison.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise." She promised.

"Mommy?" Ava said as she looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you be here on my birthday?" She wondered as she scrunched her nose up quietly.

"It's my birthday too!" Dylan cried out as he crossed his little arms over his chest.

His eyebrows knitted together as he watched his sister, irritated.

"Yes it is." Caroline reassured him. "And of course, I will be here for both of your birthdays. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yay!" The two cried out happily as they beamed at their mother and wrapped their little arms around her neck.

"Okay, now it's time to go." Caroline told them as she looked down at her watch.

"Wait, mommy." Ava said as she ran to her teacher and asked her for something.

Caroline saw the teacher give something to Ava and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Once Ava was back, she handed Caroline a golden locket.

"What is this, sweetheart?" Caroline asked as Ava gave it to her.

"Our teachers made it for our parents." The younger blonde clarified.

"Really?"

"Mhm! Open it, mommy." Ava said excitedly and Dylan smiled.

Caroline nodded and she unlocked the locket.

Inside were two pictures. One of the pictures was of her, Dylan, and Ava and the other one was of Dylan and Ava.

She gasped and her head swelled in her chest with love for her children. They were her anchor.

"Now I know why you asked granny for the photo album." Caroline said as a smile crept onto her lips.

"Do you like it?" Dylan asked hopefully.

The locket itself was shaped like a heart and it had a floral pattern on the front of it.

"I love it!" She told them as she hugged them to herself tightly.

"Put it on, mama!" Dylan urged.

Caroline nodded and removed the necklace that she was currently wearing. As she removed the golden heart, Dylan and Ava watched her cutely.

Once she had the locket in place, she clasped the necklace around her neck.

"How does it look?" She asked the two of them.

"The best!" Dylan and Ava said in unison.

"I'm so glad! Now, we have to go. Granny has probably brought you two a bunch of candy." She chuckled, shaking her head.

When they heard candy, they quickly ran over to their cubbies and their mother followed.

Once they had their jackets on, the Forbes family left the day care.

* * *

After Caroline dropped Dylan and Ava off at Liz's house, she quickly decided to drop by the loft that she owned.

Once inside the loft, she hurriedly grabbed a brown duffel bag and threw in some necessary clothing. The agency would provide them with what they would have to wear for their covers, though.

She entered Dylan's bedroom and decided to take his Thor action figure. Dylan had two of them, so she knew that he wouldn't mind. After that, she entered Ava's bedroom and took the brown stuffed animal. The stuffed animal was a bear, but one of those cute bears.

Agent Forbes usually didn't take her children's toys, but she decided to this time. For what reason, she didn't know...

Sighing, Caroline left the loft and got into her car.

She drove to the JFK airport and met Bonnie in one of the CIA rooms.

"Care, you made it." Bonnie beamed as she grabbed her own duffel bag.

"Thank god!" Caroline replied, relieved.

"Now that you're both here, it's time to get you two into your covers. Agent Bennett, Lexi is waiting for you in the next room. Agent Forbes, Jenna is waiting for you in the room over." Alaric explained to them as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They nodded and went their separate ways.

As Caroline sat down in the chair, Jenna Sommers Saltzman got to work.

Jenna was Alaric's wife and she was of average height. Her orange hair and kind green eyes were inviting.

"Ric has told me a bit of what your mission is, so I have decided the look that I think will suit you." Jenna clarified.

"Work your magic, Jenna." Caroline said as she smiled at the woman reassuringly.

Jenna nodded and reciprocated the smile before she began to work on Caroline.

Once Jenna was finished with Caroline, the blonde turned brunette, smiled.

"Damn, Jenna!" Caroline beamed at her.

Jenna laughed, lightly. "Looks good?" She questioned as a smile crept onto her lips.

"Fabulous!" She nodded as a huge grin spread across her face.

Jenna looked down at her watch and she quickly shooed Caroline away.

"You're going to miss your flight. Go!" The woman ordered, lightheartedly.

"Yeah, yeah... Duty calls," The Agent sighed as she quickly gathered everything that she needed.

"Good luck, Caroline." Jenna smiled.

"Thanks, Jenna! I'll see you when Bonnie and I get back."

"That's the spirit!" She laughed.

Caroline smiled and she scampered out of the room. She had all of the documents that she needed and according to her passport, her name was Daliah Rappeport.

Once Caroline got through the airport security, she looked for Bonnie.

Bonnie spotted Caroline before she did and she quickly walked over to her.

"Daliah," Bonnie acknowledged, using her alias.

Caroline nodded and looked at her best friend. Bonnie had a long blonde wig.

"Nona," Caroline replied.

"Are we ready to go now?"

"We are." She nodded.

The duo walked over to their gate in silence. The woman in the front was already accepting the boarding passes.

As they got in line, the two looked around the gate quickly.

Once inside the plane, they sat down.

They were sitting in the business class of the airplane.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she took out the folder that Alaric gave to her.

"Let's take this motherfucker down." Caroline whispered.

The two best friends looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

The Hybrid would curse the day that he decided to go against the US.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was okay, and I'm pretty sure I gave away the plot twist, but what can I do?

I really love this idea, so don't fear my lovely readers! I won't delete this one (unless nobody is interested)...

Please Leave Feedback! :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with a quick update! I am really happy that many of you are giving this fic of mine a shot :)

I would like to thank my beta Jade (talkingklaroline) for being the perfect beta and so patient with me... I would also like to thank Cindy for the lovely cover :)

Now, without further ado, I give you chapter dos!

Enjoy :D

* * *

RPc2

Ten hours later, the agents landed in Athens, Greece.

Both Caroline and Bonnie slept on the flight over because they needed their rest if they wanted to be successful in their mission. This mission being a success was their first priority and failing was not an option.

As they stood up in the cramped isle, they read for their carry-ons from the overhead compartment. Once they had their belongings they waited for the people in front of them to walk out of the plane.

Once they were off of the plane, they hurriedly, made their way to the luggage claim.

"The ferry should already be there," Caroline heard Alaric tell her over the com.

"Bon, quickly," she ordered as they waited for their luggage to be departed.

Bonnie nodded and once they had their luggage in hand, they made their way out of the airport.

"Captain. Weapons, Where will they be?" Caroline whispered.

"Leave the airport and walk towards the man that has your aliases on the cardboard," he directed.

"Got him. We'll check in when we get to the resort."

"Okay." He said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Caroline said before she turned the com off.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked, rubbing her stiff neck.

"Yep, come on. We have some time before the ferry takes off."

Bonnie nodded and the two slowly walked over to the black car.

"Agent Bennett," he nodded courteously towards them both. "Agent Forbes," the man whispered as he opened the car door for them.

They thanked him and they settled into the car.

"I'll get the two of you to the dock." He told them as he put on his seat belt.

"Thank you." They said in unison, their voice still hoarse from sleep.

He nodded and took off. As he was driving he looked at them through the mirror.

"Everything that you two need in order to succeed in this mission is right in that duffel bag." He told them.

They both nodded and Bonnie reached for the duffel bag. She unzipped it and looked inside. Inside the duffel bag were a variety of weapons. It varied from the different models of the guns, knives, and a grenade.

"All good," she told Caroline.

"Your captain has briefed me in on both of your histories, and I just want to say something… Agent Forbes, I know that you have twins and I just want to make something clear. Again, I am an agent just like the both of you are, and this is just my advice to you…" he paused, clearing his throat. "This mission—it's dangerous and I have faith that the two of you will bring back the criminal without a scratch, but in case something goes wrong and they catch you… Think about your loved ones, the thought of them will save your life." He told them.

Both of them nodded, comprehensively and Caroline let out a short sigh.

"You're right," Caroline reassured him.

"Thinking about my wife and our two year old daughter saved my life." He whispered.

Caroline smiled. His words made her think about her twins.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jack Smith."

"It's a pleasure."

"Likewise," he smiled.

Caroline reciprocated the smile and she looked out of the windows. The tinted windows provided shade from the beaming sun that had risen. She then realized that they were approaching the pier, and she saw the ferry in the near distance.

The car came to a halt and Jack looked back at them.

"It's time." He told them. "As I'm sure that you realized... During this mission, you are from England and your fathers are wealthy British business men."

"We know." Bonnie said.

"Wonderful. Good luck and I'm sure this mission will be a success."

The two nodded in unison and they thanked Jack for the ride over to the pier. He unlocked the door and Caroline swung her legs out of the car and bonnie followed. The warm air hit her fairly cool skin and she reveled in the feeling. They said their goodbyes and headed towards the ferry.

"We'll be on the island in three hours." Bonnie told her.

"Good. We'll have time to come up with a plan or two." Caroline said as a smile crept onto her lips and she pulled on the sunglasses that were situated on the top of her head.

Bonnie smiled back and they walked towards the ferry.

The two burst out laughing because they had to give off a sort of careless attitude, they could never be too careful.

As they approached the man that stood in the front, they stopped laughing.

"Ladies, do you have your tickets?"

"Why, of course we do." Caroline replied, using her British accent.

The two handed him the tickets and they crossed their arms over their chests and waited for him.

"Can I see your passports?" He asked, looking back up at them.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Bonnie questioned, sweetly.

The man shook his head. "No problem, it's just mandatory to check passports. After all, this ferry goes to a private island," he replied as they handed him the passports.

As he opened the passports, the two agents admired the beautiful scenery. As they looked out to the sea, they thought that it went forever in the distance. The sun glistened on the clear blue ocean water and the skies were a light blue, with no clouds present.

"All good. I hope the ride over to the island and your stay at the resort is lovely."

"Thank you," they thanked him before he let them through.

Once inside the ferry, Caroline and Bonnie observed the passengers already on the ferry.

Bonnie's eyes landed upon a man that resembled the Hybrid's unknown accomplice and she quickly jabbed Caroline in the stomach, lightly.

Caroline scowled, looking over at her with confusion and Bonnie beckoned straight ahead.

Her eyes drifted until they found the man and a knowing smirk crept onto her lips.

"Do you think it's him?" Caroline asked, lowering the tone of her voice so only Bonnie would be able to hear.

"I'm not sure..." She pondered. "We need to get a closer look."

"What do you suggest?" Caroline wondered.

"I'm going to go over to the bar and get us both a drink... After that, I'll get closer to him and I'll trip on purpose. He looks like a gentleman considering that he isn't getting drunk and is wearing an Armani suit, so it shouldn't be that difficult."

"Okay, good idea... There should be a device in here that can identify who he is."

Bonnie nodded and the two went below deck. They entered an empty room and Caroline quickly unzipped the duffel bag that Jack gave to her. As she rummaged around in the bag, Agent Bennett looked outside the small window.

"Got it," she told her as a smile crept onto her lips.

Bonnie turned back around towards her and Caroline passed her the ring.

"Make sure to touch him with the bottom of the ring and hold it like that for ten seconds. After that, we'll receive some data on him through this." Caroline clarified as she reached for a device that looked like a regular jewelry box.

Agent Bennett nodded in understanding and Caroline smiled

"Good luck." She told her.

Bonnie nodded before she pulled the door open and left.

Caroline followed shortly after and once she was above deck, she leaned against the rail and took out the compact mirror. She pretended to look at her eye makeup. As she maneuvered the compact mirror to get a better look, she smirked when she spotted her best friend innocently making her way towards the man in the suit with two margaritas in hand.

Bonnie was walking elegantly and as she got closer to him, she pretended to stumble. As she straightened herself out, she pretended to trip.

The drinks spilled on his dress shirt, but he quickly steadied her. Bonnie put her hands on each side of his suit and made sure that the device wasn't on the spilled alcohol.

"I am so sorry!" Bonnie apologized as an innocent smile crept onto her lips.

"It's alright." He reassured her.

"I should have been more careful! I feel horrible! I messed up such an enticing suit!"

"Rest assured, dear... It's alright..."

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip, but nodded because she knew that the ten seconds were up.

"Let me buy you a drink?" Bonnie offered.

"I thank you for the offer, but I am not one to drink. Thank you, though." He smiled at her politely.

"You're welcome... Again, I'm so sorry about your suit!" Bonnie said before she turned away from him and went back to the bar.

Bonnie's eyes met Caroline's and Caroline gestured towards the stairs that would lead them below deck.

Bonnie nodded and Caroline went below deck first.

Shortly after, Bonnie came into view.

Once they were inside the room, Caroline took out the box and Bonnie took off the ring.

She placed the bottom of the band in the box and the two waited for a match to be made.

"That isn't the Hybrid's accomplice." Bonnie told her.

"How do you know?"

"This one looks more mature, but the resemblance is evident."

Caroline nodded and the device made a low hissing sound.

His photo came up and his information.

"Elijah Mikaelson, 32 years old, Chief of Surgery in the best London hospital." Caroline read off the information.

Bonnie sighed, "He's not our guy."

"Maybe we should forward this to the agency... They can get a background check on him within the next couple of hours."

"Okay. Yeah, good idea." Bonnie told her.

Caroline nodded and she turned on her com.

"Big boss come in." She said.

"Hummingbird, what is your position?" She heard Alaric's voice though the crackling sound of the com.

"Still on the ferry. Bonnie and I have come across a man that has a strong resemblance with the Hybrid's accomplice. We want to send it through to get more information on him."

"Very well, Jeremy is in position. Send it through."

"Okay."

"Big boss out. Good luck, hummingbird. Tell amaryllis that she did a great job."

"Yes, sir." Caroline said before she turned off the com.

"Well?" Bonnie said.

"The boss said you did a great job and to send it through."

Bonnie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she nodded and then quickly sent the information through.

"Done." Bonnie said before she removed the ring and shut the jewelry box.

"Good." Caroline nodded as she looked over at the clock that was straight ahead.

"We'll be in Euphros in two hours." She told her partner.

The two girls put the devices away back into the duffel bag that Jack gave to them earlier.

The thought of Jack, reminded Caroline of the twins that were currently back home in New York… She felt her heart pull at her chest because she hated when she had to leave them because of her job.

"Should we go back upstairs?" Bonnie asked her.

Caroline pondered for a moment before answering, "Yeah, lets."

Once upstairs, they sat down on one of the lounge chairs and were on alert. Through her sunglasses, Caroline watched Elijah Mikaelson because she wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing anything that could put all of the passengers at risk.

* * *

Two hours later, the ferry stopped and they began to gather their belongings.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at one another and they waited subtly until Elijah got off of the ferry. Once he was in front of them, they nodded at each other.

As they got closer to Elijah, they began to talk, playing the part to ensure that no suspicions would raise.

"This vacation is going to be fabulous!" Caroline screeched.

"Tell me about it! I've been waiting for this vacation for god knows how long!" Bonnie replied.

"What do you want to do first?" Caroline asked her.

"I say we take a swim in the pool."

"Sounds good," Caroline beamed.

Elijah turned towards them and he threw a small smile in Bonnie's direction.

Caroline giggled. "Look there, Nona! A handsome man is looking your way." She cheered.

"Oh, stop it Daliah! He is not looking at me." Bonnie said with a shake of her head.

"Actually, Miss. Nona… I am." Elijah told her.

Bonnie and Caroline looked towards him and a blush crept onto Bonnie's cheeks.

"I do apologize about spilling that beverage on your marvelous suit."

"Like I said before, Miss. Nona… It's quite alright. I have plenty more where that came from."

"Please do call me Nona," she replied as she threw him one of her most dazzling smiles.

"Yes, ma'am. Now, I would hate to cut this conversation short, but it looks like I have some business to attend to."

"Well then, alright," Bonnie sighed sadly.

"My name is Elijah by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elijah." Bonnie told him before Elijah excused himself.

"He didn't use an alias. Why didn't he use an alias?" Caroline questioned confused, her voice was just above a whisper.

"Maybe, he doesn't know what his brother is involved in?" Bonnie said.

Caroline's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she didn't understand. "I don't know… Let's just wait for the information before we take any drastic measures," she then suggested.

"Alright, I agree."

Caroline sighed before they went inside the resort.

* * *

Elijah made his way towards the presidential suite that he would be sharing with his siblings, and he let out a heavy sigh.

He hated what his brothers were involved in, but he didn't have the heart to give them up. After all, blood did run thicker than water…

As the eldest Mikaelson took out the key card, he looked from side to side.

Once inside the presidential suite, he listened carefully.

The suite had five bedrooms and a large kitchen. There were three bathrooms and a balcony. The balcony overlooked the largest pool at the resort. The presidential suite was exactly what the Mikaelson Family needed for their family reunion.

Elijah approached the door that was ajar and he spotted Kol lying on the bed with a naked brunette lying beside him.

Kol and Elijah had the strongest resemblance because of their strong jaws and chocolate brown eyes. Kol had lighter hair than Elijah did though, but anyone would know that they were siblings.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Brother," he then called out.

"Elijah! It's been a while. How are you, brother dearest?"

"I'm fine." He replied before he subtly motioned towards the brunette.

"Darling, be a doll and leave us in private."

"Of course, James," she nodded before she stood up.

Once they were alone, Kol motioned towards the bed that he was currently laying in, but Elijah shook his head in disgust.

"Always such a prude," Kol sighed as he used his elbows to prop himself up in the bed.

"Where is Niklaus?" Elijah questioned.

"Nik had some business to attend to… He'll be back in time for our little get together tonight." Kol shrugged as he stretched.

Elijah let out a heavy breath, "and here I thought, our brother meant it when he said that he was finished with that type of business."

"Give him a break, 'Lijah!"

"A break? Are you bloody serious or just plain crazy? He kills innocent people for profit. That is what he does and if you think that that is something a person in their right mind would do, you are wrong!" He spat.

"I know that you have a problem with what Nik does, but I do it too, he smirked. "It isn't so bad."

"It isn't so bad!?" Elijah yelled in utter disbelief. "He is the most wanted criminal in the United States! I hope you know what that means." The chief of surgery added with a shake of his head because he couldn't believe how careless his siblings were being.

"Well then, it's a good thing that there is nothing in the United States waiting for us." Kol shrugged easily.

"You're pathetic. Both of you are pathetic."

"Brother!" A voice came from behind him.

Elijah turned around and he came face to face with Klaus.

"This is supposed to be a vacation for our family!"

"And it will be when Finn and Rebekah arrive. I was bored, and so I dug a little deeper in search for something to do."

"So, what did you this time?"

"Apparently, an enemy of mine decided to vacation on this island as well. There's nothing better than sweet revenge." Klaus winked.

"You're pathetic." The eldest Mikaelson spat.

"And your life is in my hands, so I were you I'd shut the fuck up and be a good big brother."

"So, that's how low you stooped isn't it?" Elijah asked, as he roamed his brother's face in hope of seeing a flicker of humanity left but he couldn't find any. "Now, you're willing to kill your own flesh and blood."

"Technically speaking, it's half flesh and blood. You know since I am our mum's son and not your father's son." Klaus sassed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know why you called for this family reunion, but I am here."

"Yes, you are." Klaus nodded in obvious acknowledgment.

"I recommend you forget about your business for the next two weeks," he looked between them. "Both you and Kol are staying here after that, but myself and our siblings aren't."

"If I promise to stop conducting business for the rest of your stay, do you promise not to brood?"

"Sure." Elijah spat as he pushed past Klaus.

Klaus and Kol looked at one another and they shared a smirk.

_Wouldn't this be an interesting family reunion, _Klaus thought.

* * *

There you have it! I know, there hasn't been any klaroline yet, but at least we're meeting characters, right?

I am already mostly finished with chapter 3, so that should be up within the week :D In the next chapter, we'll meet some more awesome characters!

Please Leave Feedback! It motivates me :)

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am back with a quick update!

A big thank you to my beta Jade because without her, this probably wouldn't be the greatest!

Enjoy!

* * *

As Caroline and Bonnie were getting settled into their suite, Caroline heard Alaric's voice through the com.

"Hummingbird, come in," he ordered.

"Big boss, what is it?" Caroline questioned as she heard the soft clicks of the keyboard through the com.

"Jeremy was able to figure out if Elijah Mikaelson is related to The Hybrid's accomplice."

"Okay, that's good news isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Alaric replied.

"Okay, so is he related to The Hybrid's accomplice?" Caroline questioned further.

Bonnie was perched on the end of the bed, looking directly at Caroline, she seemed to be listening to every word of the conversation Caroline was having.

"He is," Alaric sighed.

"Does that mean we have a name?" Bonnie chimed in, turning on her own com.

"Yes, Kol Mikaleson is his name. They're brothers, but there is something else…"

"What?" Both of the girls asked, curiously.

"Apparently, all of the Mikaelson siblings are going to be in Euphros for the next two weeks." Alaric told the agents.

"Wait a minute," Bonnie paused, her eyes landing on Caroline. "Are you telling me that The Hybrid is Elijah's brother?" Bonnie then questioned.

"We believe so… It is listed that Elijah Mikaelson has three siblings."

"What are their names?" Caroline asked as she reached for a notepad and a pen.

"Finn Mikaleson, Kol Mikaelson, and Rebekah Mikaelson." Alaric said.

Bonnie and Caroline both nodded, waiting for Alaric to continue.

"According to these files, we do not know who The Hybrid is for sure, but I assume it is Finn Mikaelson." He told them as he mumbled incoherently to someone on the other side of the com.

"What if it's the girl?" Caroline asked as she quickly jotted down the information that her direction was passing onto to her.

"It isn't," Alaric said confidently. She's only twenty three and our target has to be in his mid to late twenties and According to what Agent Gilbert pulled up, Finn fits the description; he's twenty nine."

"Okay, so we look for a Finn Mikaelson and bring him into custody." Caroline shrugged.

"No," Alaric said. "We cannot do that according to protocol because we don't have any evidence that he is in fact The Hybrid," he paused and cleared his throat. "I need the two of you to try and get close to the Mikaelson family, introduce yourselves and try and become friends with the Mikaelson girl. Seduce the men if need be."

Caroline nodded, silently agreeing with Alaric.

"Okay," Bonnie said.

"Good, now I'm sending back up."

"Back up? For what?" Caroline wondered.

"There are two of you and four of them. I know that the two of you can bring them all in without a problem, but I am not going to risk it. And if The Hybrid is in fact a Mikaelson, he'll have security. The Hybrid has some of the most recent technology and if he even begins to suspect you, there will be hell to pay."

"Okay, you're right. Who are you sending, director?" Bonnie questioned.

"Agent Salvatore and Agent Pierce. They're flying out on the next flight. They should be in position within the next fifteen hours." He replied.

"Okay," Caroline said, more than eager for them to arrive. It wasn't every day all four of them were able to work on a mission together. Caroline was excited to say the least.

"Now I want the both of you to be very careful."

"Yes, sir." Bonnie replied.

"Good, I will be in touch," said Alaric. "Jeremy is sending through the information about all four Mikaelson's as we speak." He clarified.

Caroline heard the static coming from the com and she realized that Alaric shut it off.

Sighing, she removed the com and threw it onto the bed before turning to Bonnie.

* * *

Alaric looked over at Katherine and Stefan and he explained to them everything that they needed to know in order to succeed in this mission.

"Agent Forbes and Agent Bennett are on it, but I want the two of you to go in as their backup," Alaric paused, reaching for the file on his desk and passing it over to them both. "I have faith in them, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Jeremy will fill you in on your op-tech and the flight is going to leave in thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir." Stefan said.

Katherine nodded.

Stefan was well built and he had a strong jaw. He had forest green eyes and light brown hair. His facial features were always serious and slightly hardened; it was a benefit in the field that he was in. People took him seriously and respected him because of how intimidating he looked.

Alaric turned to face the brunette, "Katherine, I know that you are probably our best agent when it comes to seducing our targets, so that is what I want you to do. Who you seduce is your choice, but I want it to be believable. Are we understood?"

"Yes, director," she smirked. "We're clear."

Katherine had curly brown hair and doe brown eyes. Her smile attracted the opposite sex and she knew exactly what it was that men wanted; which is why Alaric chose her for the mission. He needed the best in the field and the best was Katherine Pierce.

"Good. Good luck." Alaric said before he excused himself.

* * *

Not long after, Finn and Rebekah got off of the ferry and had made their way inside the resort.

"I am so over this family reunion!" Rebekah whined.

"Sister," Finn warned. "Keep it down… The family reunion hasn't even started yet."

"That's the thing! It's never going to start. Not with what Nik does all of the bloody time!" Rebekah cried out like a petulant child.

"Niklaus was the one that suggested we have a family reunion," he sighed. "I do believe he actually wants our family to be together again."

Rebekah looked up at her brother, he was tall and he had a strong jaw. He had hazel eyes and he wasn't as fair skinned as the rest of them.

_Why was he defending Nik? _

"Niklaus is a selfish bastard. I know that he is planning something and I don't like it. Not one bit!" Rebekah told her older brother as they walked over to the woman that sat in the front at reception.

"Welcome to our beautiful resort! How can I be of service?" She questioned.

The woman had fiery orange hair and bright green eyes. Finn's heart began to thunder in his ears and he cleared his throat.

Finn coughed to clear his throat and his gaze drifted down towards the women's nametag.

"Well, Miss. Sage… My sister and I have just arrived and we were wondering if you could give us our key cards… We are staying in the presidential suite."

"Ah, you must be the last two Mikaelson's," she smiled at them before she excused herself.

"Seriously, Finn! You're twenty nine and you still can't talk to a woman properly."

He frowned, "Bekah…"

"If you want to bed her, I recommend you step up your game."

"Rebekah, for crying out loud!" Finn cried out as he put his face in his hands at his sister's vulgar comment.

"I'm just saying." The blonde replied as she put her hands up in defense.

When Sage returned, Rebekah turned to her and looked her up and down.

"So, Sage… Are you single?" Rebekah wondered, leaning forward onto the desk.

"I beg your pardon?" The woman questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Forgive my sister for her question… She is a very blunt person." Finn sighed as he shot Rebekah a look of complete and utter disbelief.

"I am." Rebekah shrugged. "So, are you? Come on, love… I don't have all day." She told her as she looked down at her perfectly manicured nail.

"Yes, I am." Sage replied with slight hesitation in her tone.

"Good. This is my older brother, Finn… He's a bit anti-social, but a good person nonetheless. The two of you should go out sometime."

Sage looked over at Finn and he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I'd love to," Sage told him.

"You would?" Finn asked, the disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes," she stuttered. "Unless, I am being to forward… In that case, I apologize."

"Bloody hell! It's like I am surrounded by twelve year olds!" Rebekah whined as she grabbed the key card and turned away from her brother and the woman.

"My sister… She can be a bit…"

"Annoying?" Sage guessed, hoping that he wouldn't take it personally.

"Yes," he laughed.

"Yeah… I know the type… My sister is actually exactly like your sister." She told him.

"Really?" Finn wondered.

"Mhm,"

Rebekah tapped her foot, impatiently awaiting her brother to join her at the elevator.

"Finn!" Rebekah shouted, with no concern for the guests in the lobby.

"Anyway… Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Finn asked her, hopefully.

"Of course. How about tomorrow evening after my shift?"

"I'd love that," he beamed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sage."

"Likewise," she replied before she handed him the backup key card.

Once Rebekah and Finn were in the elevator, Rebekah nudged him in the shoulder.

"Yes, sister?" Finn questioned, his smile didn't falter.

"Don't fuck it up," she ordered him.

"Bekah, please!"

"Ugh! Don't be such a party pooper," she said before the elevator doors opened.

As Rebekah slid in the key card, she dropped her purse and walked further inside.

"I'm here!" She called out from where she stood.

She heard feet shuffling and a huge smile spread across her face. Elijah walked over to her first and pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you, sister," Elijah told her.

She sighed, relieved to be united with her dear brother, "and I, you."

As they pulled away, Rebekah looked between Klaus and Kol.

"Klaus. Kol," she said, her voice emotionless.

"You aren't still angry at us for killing that fool that was using you, right?" Kol questioned as he walked over to her and put his lips to her cheek.

Rebekah crossed her arms in frustration. "Alexander was not using me," Rebekah spat.

Klaus walked over to her and pressed his lips lightly on her forehead in greeting.

"I missed you, Bekah," Klaus told her.

Rebekah shrugged. "Sure you did," she said sarcastically, pushing past her brothers and into the living room.

The Mikaelson's haven't been in the same room for the past three years. This was going to be one hell of a vacation.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were getting dressed for their first night out on their current mission. Bonnie wore a tight-fitting black one-shouldered dress. The dress just about reached her knees and the knife that she carried was against her right thigh.

Caroline wore a strapless lace red dress. The dress was a bit higher than Bonnie's was, but it would do. She had a knife against her right thigh as well.

"We don't know where the Mikaelson's are going to be because we still don't have control over the cameras," Caroline sighed as she curled the brown wig.

"Maybe they're at one of the restaurants?" Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded in agreement. "They probably are."

"Okay, so we got this… It shouldn't be very difficult and it should only get easier now that Stefan and Kat are on their way over."

Caroline nodded, but she felt the sadness overwhelm her.

She stopped curling the wig that she wore, and walked over to one of the beds. She slumped down on top of it.

"Care, what's the matter?" Bonnie questioned.

She sighed, "Dylan and Ava are turning four next week…"

"I know." Bonnie smiled.

_ After all, how could she forget her godchildren's birthday? _

"What if we'll miss their birthday?" Caroline said as she put her hand to the locket that Ava and Dylan gave her. The locket comforted her because it brought back memories of just how loved she really was.

"We're not going to miss their birthdays… We'll be back in time."

"Bonnie?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, Care?"

"I don't want to leave them motherless." She said, realizing that she has been thinking about this more recently. She could feel her motherly instincts start kicking in.

"What are you saying?" Agent Bennett questioned.

"I'm saying that this job isn't one that I should have kept. I don't even know who their father is and if something happens to me… They'll be orphans. My sweet and innocent children will be orphans."

"Caroline… I don't know what you're thinking about right now, but you are the best agent that the CIA has… Thinking negatively… it isn't going to get you anywhere."

"How about thinking realistically?" Caroline suggested.

"Caroline," Bonnie sighed as she sat down beside her best friend.

"I'm sorry… I just miss them," she admitted.

"I know… I miss them too," Bonnie smiled. "Before we head out, why don't you call them?" She suggested.

"Because they're at daycare…"

"It doesn't matter. You can still talk to them. Dial the day care's number. It'll make you feel better. Trust me."

Caroline nodded and Bonnie handed her the phone before she left her best friend alone.

As Caroline dialed the number of the day care, she looked at herself through the mirror. Her eyes weren't smiling like always and she sighed heavily. She needed some reassurance if she was going to complete this mission.

"Yes?" She heard from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Mrs. Jenais." Caroline said.

"Agent Forbes, is that you?" She questioned.

"Yes, it is…"

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Jenais wondered.

"Yes, everything is fine… I just miss my kids… Do you think that you can put them on the line?" Caroline asked her.

"Of course, hold for a minute."

"Thank you," Caroline said as she lightly tapped her fingers on the bedside table.

"Mama?" She heard Dylan's voice on the other end of the line. Caroline let out a deep breath, instantly feeling relaxed.

"Dylan, hi sweetie! Is your sister next to you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, she is… Are you okay, mama?"

"I am now." She reassured him. "How are you?"

"Full of candy," Dylan chuckled.

"I take it Nana gave you as much as you wanted?" She assumed.

"Mhm," Dylan nodded.

"Dylan, gimme the phone!" Caroline heard Ava's voice and a smile crept onto her lips.

"Wait," Dylan ordered as he waited for his mother to say something else.

"It looks like I am going to have to call Nana and set some ground rules." Caroline said, being the authoritative parent that she was.

"No, mama! Don't do that. Candy is so so so good!"

"I know, but I don't want you to get a tummy ache."

"I won't!" He promised her even though he understood that she was probably right.

"Yes, you will. Now, how has Ava been?"

"Ava is annoying like always," Dylan said as a smile played on his lips.

"Hey!" Ava screeched from beside him before she grabbed the phone from him. "Mommy!" Ava cried out, her voice filled with joy.

Her heart tightened hearing her little voice, "hi, my lovely girl!"

"When are you going to be home?" Ava wondered.

"I'll be home soon. Is Dylan listening to you?"

"Nope! I tell him to, but he always says that he's older and I should be listening to him," Ava replied.

"I am older than you! Mama always says that I was born at 9:18 at night and you were born two minutes later."

"It's two minutes!" Ava shot back.

"Dylan. Ava." Caroline said, trying to stop their argument from escalating. "I want the two of you to behave, alright?"

"We will," Ava said.

"Good, now mama has to go and do her job, okay? I will call again later," she told them.

"Wait, mommy," Ava quickly said.

"Hm?"

"Are you wearing the necklace that me and Dylan made for you?"

"Always," she told her as she put her left hand on the locket that she wore. It was like a piece of them were with her.

"Good. Bye, mama," Ava said before she handed the phone back to Mrs. Jenais.

* * *

Once Caroline was finished with her phone call, she felt a whole lot better. As she left the suite, she spotted Bonnie looking at an interesting painting.

Bonnie turned around, when Caroline reached her.

"Are you ready, Daliah?" Bonnie asked, her eyes drifting towards a middle age couple walking by.

"I am, Nona. Shall we head to dinner?" Caroline questioned.

"Of course," Bonnie nodded before they headed towards the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, they were alone and able to talk more freely.

"Are you feeling better?" Bonnie asked her, genuinely curious.

Caroline nodded. "A lot better," she smiled at her best friend.

"Good." Bonnie said before the elevator stopped at the lobby.

They had their com's in their ears and they each held a purse which had some different equipment. They were fully prepared for whatever it is that would be thrown their way.

The agent's looked around the lobby and Caroline's eyes stopped when she saw a whip of blonde hair.

"I think I see the girl," Caroline whispered to Bonnie.

"Let's follow her," she replied.

Caroline nodded and they slowly made their way towards the blonde. The blonde, Rebekah, entered the Parisian based restaurant and Caroline and Bonnie were not far behind.

They were stopped at the door when the man in the front stopped them.

"May I have your names?" He asked them.

"May I ask why you need our names?" Bonnie's eyebrows knitted together, comprehensively.

"Well, our guests must have a reservation in order to dine in our restaurant."

"Is that so? I don't remember the brochure having this information."

Caroline shot Bonnie a look because arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Darling, perhaps there is a table for the two of us?" Caroline said as she looked up at him sweetly.

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

The man smoothed down his tie, "I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am, but I cannot help you if you do not have a reservation. Perhaps, tomorrow evening you will be able to dine here."

"Sir, please… We just want to have a convivial time and we have gotten word that this is the best restaurant to dine in while vacationing on this property," she pleaded.

"I truly am sorry, but there is nothing that I can do, unfortunately. If I may… I recommend heading to the Italian based restaurant. The food there is just as good as the cuisine that we have here."

Caroline's hands balled into fists and her eyes roamed over her face.

_How were they going to make any advances in their mission, if they couldn't even get inside the restaurant? _

"We apologize for wasting your time." Caroline said before she grabbed Bonnie's hand and turned towards the exit.

The two girls walked into the lobby and they sat down. Caroline subtly turned on her com and motioned for Bonnie to pretend like the two were having a conversation.

"Big boss, come in," Caroline said as she tapped her feet on the marble floor lightly. She was beyond frustrated that this was going to plan.

"Is there a problem, hummingbird?"

"We have eyes on the Mikaelson's, but apparently the restaurant that they are currently in only allows reservations."

"I can have Jeremy quickly put your names in the system, if you'd like."

"Yes, that will be good," Caroline said before she clicked off.

"Well?" Bonnie questioned.

"Opal is getting us into the system as we speak." Caroline explained, using Jeremy's field name.

Bonnie nodded and relaxed in her seat, shuffling back. She shut her eyes and waited for further instruction.

"Nona?"

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she turned to Elijah. She smiled at him innocently and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Elijah… How do you do?" She questioned.

Caroline smirked.

"I am doing well, thank you. Are you enjoying your vacation so far?"

"It's quite alright." She nodded and smiled politely.

"Have you and your friend had dinner yet?" Elijah wondered as he fixed his beige Hugo Boss suit.

"We haven't," Bonnie replied.

"I know this might be a bit forward, but perhaps you would like to join my family and I for supper?" He looked at her, "You're both welcome."

"Oh, I don't know… I do not want to interrupt your family dinner." She told him as she sighed.

"Please, do join us…"

"Are you sure?" Bonnie wondered as she smiled at him.

Caroline was grateful for how this day was turning out because now they would be able to advance in their mission, which meant that if all went well, Caroline would be back in New York before the twins birthdays.

She knew that he was a nice man because of how well-mannered he was and gentlemanly like.

"Yes, come on. You too…" He started, but hesitated.

Caroline caught on to his hesitation. "Daliah," she finished as she threw him her signature smile.

"Daliah," he nodded, noting her name. "Please do join us for supper."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled before she and Caroline stood up.

They followed Elijah into the Parisian based restaurant and once allowed inside, they walked towards the table.

Caroline watched the table and she spotted one of the men standing up and excusing himself.

The man walked towards Elijah and he nodded before departing.

As he was walking past Caroline, their eyes met and she could feel her eyes go wide. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. This was going to annoy her, until she could place the man's face.

The man was tall and he had dirty blonde hair that was cut short. She couldn't make out the color of his eyes because of the dim lighting, but if she would have to guess she would say they were a dark blue.

His eyes roamed over the blondes figure and a smirk crept onto his lips as he took in every inch of her body. She wore a sexy strapless red dress and her curls were elegantly flowing down her back.

He shook his head and turned away from her. He had business to attend to and he could bed the girl at any given time if he so pleased.

* * *

There you have it guys! Now, there will be a number of ships introduced, Klaroline being the main one!

The others will be: Bonlijah (Here and there), Kalijah (Once Queen Katherine arrives), Kennett (We all know Kol could be quite the charmer), Sinn (I always shipped them tbh even though it was only an episode), and last but not least Stebekah (This should be fun)!

I don't know if you guys are still interested, so if you are just let me know because I don't want to feel like I'm writing for no one! I am 600 words into the fourth chapter so I could either continue, or just forget about it!

And we had some Klaroline! ;) At last!

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am back with an update! I know that it has been over a month and I apologize! I kind of lost inspiration, but then I got it back so wala! This chapter is a pretty good one in my opinion :)

Now, this is not the beta'd version so I apologize for any mistakes in advance!

Enjoy! I sure did!

* * *

Once they were seated, Caroline and Bonnie smiled at the Mikaelson's.

Caroline held her gaze on Finn because he was most likely The Hybrid and she had to try and analyze what he was thinking.

"'Lijah, where did you find these two lovely ladies?" The Hybrid's accomplice questioned as his eyes roamed over Bonnie hungrily.

Bonnie wanted to roll her eyes so bad, but she had to keep herself neutral.

He was even hotter in person and she couldn't understand why such a man would become a criminal's accomplice.

"Brother, please do behave." Elijah ordered as he opened the bottle of red wine and poured Bonnie and Caroline both a glass of wine.

"Excuse him. My brother is well… A man-whore if we're being blunt." The blonde told the two girls as she shrugged.

A small smile crept onto Finn's lips and he reached for his own glass of wine.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He already missed Sage even though he only met her a short time ago. There was something about her that drew him to her.

"Bekah, dear… Why must you call me such things?" Kol questioned as he shot her a mischievous look.

"Because those things are the truth, dear brother." She replied sassily as she reached for the bottle of tequila that was beside her.

"Sister… Perhaps you should have some wine instead of that." Finn spoke up for the first time as he watched her closely.

"This is what happens when I have so many brothers."

"I do feel bad for you." Caroline quickly said as she looked over at Rebekah and graced her with an apologetic smile.

"Ah… The two of you are from Britain?" Kol questioned.

"London to be exact." Bonnie replied as she watched Kol carefully.

"Interesting… It's quite the tourist attraction, isn't it?"

"Perhaps," she answered.

Kol nodded and a smirk crept onto his lips.

"Do you have a name, darling?"

"I do, but the real question is if you have a name." Bonnie told him.

"Ah… It's Kaidan." He lied.

"Kaidan? What a lovely name…" She smiled.

Caroline's eyes roamed over the other Mikaelson's faces and they didn't seem fazed at all which could only mean one thing…

"Now that you know my name, please do praise me with yours?"

"Nona." Bonnie told him.

"Nona… That's an interesting and unique name."

"Is it? I never did really like my name. It makes me sound like some old crazy cat lady." She told him as she tried to keep the conversation going.

"Last time I checked old crazy cat ladies aren't as sexy as you."

"Ko—Kaidan!" Elijah shouted as he threw Bonnie an apologetic look.

"'Lijah, stop putting a damper on things. As Rebekah so politely suggested, we all have the bluntness trait in our blood."

"Ladies, I do apologize for my brother's lack of manners, but please do forget about him. He still hasn't fully grown into a man." Finn said as he threw Kol a disgusted look.

"That is the understatement of the century." Kol chuckled as he called for the waiter to come over.

Bonnie and Caroline looked over at one another and Caroline frowned because Finn didn't seem like he was the type to get involved in some illegal and risky business.

When their orders were taken, Caroline and Bonnie started to converse more with the Mikaelson's in hope that they would at least give some indication that they were involved with The Hybrid.

The duo knew that Kol was involved with The Hybrid and so when they were alone, they had to devise a plan to get Kol to open up.

"So, Nona and Daliah… What brought you to this little island in the first place?" Rebekah asked them as she watched them carefully.

She didn't want them getting involved with her family because they just didn't look like the type that would make her family happy.

"Well, we thought that we deserved a break… After all, these last few months have been quite stressful." Caroline responded as she shrugged.

"Really, how so?" Rebekah asked her as she reached for her glass of wine.

"Watch your liquor, little sister." Elijah warned her as he eyed her pointedly.

"Elijah, seriously? Are you seriously going to go all big brother on me right now? I'm on vacation and our other brothers aren't saying anything."

"We're not saying anything because we don't care." Kol told her as he looked over at her. He shrugged and Bonnie and Caroline shared a look and they narrowed their eyes at The Hybrid's accomplice.

"Go to hell!" The blonde cried out as she threw her serviette at him.

Kol caught the white napkin and a small smirk crept onto his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows in Elijah's direction.

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by and Bonnie and Caroline eventually thanked the Mikaelson's for their hospitality before they left the restaurant.

Once the two were up in their suite, Caroline walked over to the diplomat and unlocked it before she took out a notepad.

"We know that the other Mikaelson's are not under an alias, but The Hybrid's accomplice is." Caroline spoke aloud as she wrote it in the notepad.

"Where do you think he was?" Bonnie questioned as she removed the makeup from her face and walked over to her best friend.

"I don't know, but I do think that I got a glimpse of him."

"Really? What does he look like?"

"I couldn't see much because of the dim lighting that was in the restaurant, but I did see that he is about 5'11 and he is of average weight. He isn't too slim or too big."

"Did you get a glimpse at his face?"

"Not really…" Caroline sighed heavily. "I did see the color of his eyes, though."

"You did? What color were they?"

"I would say that he has blue-gray eyes, but then again he might have green eyes."

"Alright… Alright, that's good…" She sighed in relief. "I wonder what relationship The Hybrid has with the Mikaelson family because Finn can't be him. He's too nice of a person and he doesn't look like a pathological liar."

"I know… I don't know… Maybe The Hybrid is like their cousin or something? We already met all the Mikaelson's and we can definitely assume that The Hybrid is not their sibling."

Bonnie nodded and the girls decided to retire earlier because they had a big day the next day. Stefan and Katherine would be arriving the next day and so both Bonnie and Caroline hoped to have the mission complete within the next three days.

* * *

When the Mikaelson's got back to their suite, they noticed that Klaus was sitting in the living room with his sketch pad in hand.

"You missed dinner." Rebekah told him as she walked over to him and sat down beside her big brother.

"I'm sure I didn't miss much." Klaus responded as he reached for his glass of bourbon.

"You missed meeting two of the hottest ladies I have ever seen." Kol told him as he plopped down beside him and grabbed the tumbler. Her filled his glass with bourbon and immediately drank it down. He ignored the stinging sensation as the amber colored liquid made its way down his throat.

"Brother, show some respect for Nona and Daliah." Elijah scolded him as he and Finn made their way inside the living room as well. Each of them sat down on one of the love seat's and they looked over at their brother.

"Am I being interrogated or what?" Klaus asked Finn and Elijah as he looked between them and put his now empty glass of bourbon on the coffee table.

"We're here to spend some quality time with our family, but we are also here to try and get you on the right path."

"Right path? What the bloody hell are you two blokes talking about? I'm already on the right path."

"Killing men for sport isn't being on the right path, Niklaus." Elijah scolded as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I don't kill men for sport. I kill them for gain and pleasure." He defended himself and Kol almost choked on the bourbon that was in his mouth.

"Pleasure is the same thing as sport, brother." Finn told him as he looked over at him with his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't invite the two of you on this trip to have you tell me what is wrong with me. There is nothing wrong with me and I will do as I wish. If the two of you intervene in my life, I will have to retaliate."

"Nik…" Rebekah began as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"Silence, sister." Klaus ordered as he leveled his gaze with Elijah's.

"Niklaus, this isn't right." He repeated as he hoped to get those three words through his thick skull.

"Hop off my dick- like those teenage American boys would say-, Elijah."

"We are trying to help you! When will you understand that murdering people is not right? You have no right to do such a thing."

"Say another word and I will not hesitate to stab you right in the heart. You are not my father and you sure as hell don't have the right to speak to me like you are."

"You would that to me? To our family? You would be willing to murder me because of the truth? If so, you truly do need help and as soon as possible." He spat as he stood up and shook his head at the brother that he thought he could redeem.

"Yes, I would do that to you, Elijah. You are supposed to me my brother and here you are acting like some therapist."

"I want you to remember something, Niklaus." Elijah told him as he walked over to him and moved the glasses and the tumbler away.

He sat down on the coffee table and he looked straight in his blue-gray eyes.

"When you get caught, they will kill you. They will give you a lethal injection and right before your world goes black for good, you will remember all the times that you could have gotten on the right path. You will remember every bloody thing that we promised one another, but it will be too late because you will be done for good. You will never know what true love feels like because you have always been blinded with the hatred that came with your stepfather- my father. You will regret your every bad decision and you will wish that you could go back in time, but it would be too late. You would be gone and we would all be free of you. I'm sure you impregnated a ton of women and thank god those supposed children will never meet you. You don't deserve love. You don't deserve it because you have always had one thing in mind, and do you want to know what that thing is? Revenge. It will eat you from the inside out and eventually you will just waste away. Shall it be by the hand of yourself or by the hand of the government, there is only one thing waiting for you at the end of the road. Death." He finished before he stood up and walked away from his family.

He was done trying to get his brother back. He was done trying to get the boy that would know how to love back. He was just done.

Klaus could feel the moisture building up in his eyes, but he wiped his unshed tears away before they could escape the safety of his eyes.

He stood up and pushed past Kol before he made his way towards the door.

"Nik! Where are you going?" Rebekah cried out as she stared at him with her eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it." He told her before he slammed the door shut.

"I guess always and forever has just gone down the drain…" Kol said as he knit his eyebrows together and reached for the tumbler before he drank right from it.

"This is your fault as well, Kol. You cheer him on and you even help him. I hope you know that whatever is waiting for him at the end of the road, is waiting for you." Finn sighed before he stood up and shook his head.

The Mikaelson family was an absolute mess and it was probably the most dysfunctional family in the history of the world.

* * *

When the next morning approached, Caroline and Bonnie awoke quickly because they knew that Stefan and Katherine were probably already on the ferry ride over to the resort.

They got dressed and left their suite because they wanted to be in the lobby when their fellow colleagues and friends arrived.

As soon as they were in the lobby, they sat down on one of the couches and kept their gazes firmly on the front door.

Caroline spotted the two first and she nudged Bonnie on the shoulder before they stood up and ran over to them.

Bonnie and Katherine hugged one another and Katherine whispered into her ear.

"Karla." She told her.

The two pulled away and Bonnie clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Karla! I am so happy that you are here!" She cried out as she hugged her once again.

Stefan and Caroline shared a smile before she hugged him and he whispered into her ear.

"Paxton." He told her.

Caroline nodded and the two best friend's pulled away from one another.

"Let's get the two of you settled in!" Caroline cried out happily and the two nodded as they followed the girls to the concierge. Once they were done, Caroline and Bonnie quickly retired to their suite and packed everything up because they were going have a three bedroom suite on the upper floor.

When they arrived at the suite, Katherine and Stefan had the computer on and they put on their coms.

"Alaric filled us in and I do not that my godchildren have a birthday coming up, so how about we get this show on the road?" Stefan asked as he threw Caroline one of his signature smiles.

"Well technically, Dylan and Ava are my godchildren…" Bonnie shrugged as she eyed Stefan Salvatore, challengingly. Stefan and Bonnie were friends, but they competed over almost everything.

"Actually, Bonnie is their godmother and you are their godfather." Caroline clarified as she shrugged.

"And I'm just their pretty aunt that buys them expensive gifts. I don't have a holy title." Katherine chimed in as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Hey, I could only choose one godmother." The blonde told her in a joking manner.

"Well then, aunts are always cooler than moms, so they love me more." Katherine shrugged as she plopped down on the couch.

"Oh, please." Bonnie and Caroline said in unison.

"Ladies, I really would hate to break up the chatter, but we have a mission that we need to get to if we want to get back to New York in the next few days." Stefan told them.

"And Mr. McBroody has resurfaced!" Katherine said and Bonnie and Caroline burst out laughing.

"I am not being broody, Kat… I just want to make sure that I'm there on Dylan's and Ava's birthday."

"We'll all be there, Stef… Two days tops and we'll back on the plane." Caroline told him as she put her hand on the locket that she wore around her neck.

Stefan nodded as he typed something into the computer. The camera system popped up and he was able to get control over the cameras.

"There are no cameras in the rooms, but if the Hybrid or the accomplice show their face, we'll be able to be one step ahead of them." He told the women.

"Good." They nodded.

"Can we find out what room Elijah is staying in? If it has multiple rooms then it means that he is staying with his family, so the Hybrid will probably be there." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, I'll get on that right now." Stefan responded before he typed in a code.

He was able to pull up the directory and he searched for an Elijah Mikaelson. His suite popped up, but it was only a one bedroom suite.

"They're staying in separate suites." Stefan told them as a sigh escaped his mouth.

"Are you sure? Type in Rebekah Mikaelson." Caroline told him.

Stefan nodded and he typed in the girl's name.

"There is nothing here for her." Stefan told them as he typed in Finn's name.

"Is there a suite number for Finn?"

Stefan shook his head before he typed in Kol's name.

"There is nothing for Kol either."

"Try Kaidan… I doubt that he used Mikaelson and I'm sure there aren't much people at the resort with that name." Caroline said.

"So he uses an alias?" Katherine questioned.

"Yeah," Bonnie answered.

"Alright…" Stefan sighed before he typed in Kaidan.

No results came up for the name and he shook his head at his friends.

"Type in Mikaelson."

Stefan nodded before he quickly typed in Mikaelson. They waited for the results and Stefan huffed because Elijah was the only Mikaelson stated.

"Alright… I'm pretty sure they're all staying together, so I recommend we check the top floors first." Katherine told the trio.

"Okay… Should I sneak into Elijah's suite? Maybe he'll have something that'll help us out." Bonnie told them.

"He knows you already and so that isn't going to work. I'll go in and pretend like I'm a maid." Katherine said.

"Alright, good idea." Caroline nodded.

"From what I can predict, the Mikaelson's are all involved with the Hybrid which means that they will be facing charges as well for harboring a fugitive." Stefan told them as he pulled up the cameras.

He was flipping through the cameras and Caroline quickly told him to stop when he got to one of the bars.

"What is it?" Stefan wondered as he looked over at her with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's him. That has to be him." Caroline said as she sat down beside him and pointed at the man that was hunched over.

"The Hybrid?" Bonnie questioned as her hazel eyes went wide.

"That is definitely him." She nodded as a small smile crept onto her lips.

* * *

Thun, thun, thun! I hope this chapter was okay and you guys liked it :) I know I left it on a bit of cliffy considering that you lovely people don't know what is going to happen next, but it'll be worth your while!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
